Love Letter?
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Suho kepingin menulis surat cinta buat D.O. Tapi jadinya malah hancur-lebur, absurd, dan malu-maluin gara-gara Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Surat cinta ter-absurd yang pernah ada. /EXO, oneshot, bukan yaoi, hanya parodi.


**Love Letter?  
**

**.  
**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo.  
**

**.**

* * *

_KATANYA, kalau sedang jatuh cinta, pikiran manusia bisa sebegitu _blank_-nya, alias kosong-melompong._

Suho geleng-geleng sendiri, sudah gila rasanya. Kertas di tangannya menatapnya manis manja, kepingin sekali dicorat-coret oleh sang empunya. Tapi bagaimana, dong? Kepala Suho seolah tak ada isinya lagi selain air. Air, air, dan air. Kok sepertinya semalam isi otaknya bisa luntang-lantung kesana-kemari dengan bebas? Semalam imajinasinya bisa begitu luas, meluas ke manapun sesuka hati. Pikirannya bisa melayang-layang seperti kalau Kris sedang melayang-layang ke berbagai arah ketika risau karena naga kesayangannya belum diberi makan.

"Duh..."

Suho menarik napas, panjang sekali. Pulpen di tangannya menari-nari. Akhirnya dia baru sadar bahwa ternyata pulpen di atas telapak tangannya sedang menari-nari secara harfiah. Luhan yang sedang berada lima meter dari sisi kanannya tertawa geli melihat muka super-suntuk-dan-kusutnya itu. Jari-jari tangan kanannya juga menari-nari; ternyata dia toh yang iseng.

"Heh, jangan iseng dong! Ganggu Kai saja, sana!"

Luhan yang perilakunya agak mencerminkan bocah autis itu kabur sambil tertawa, pulpen di tangan Suho pun jatuh ke lantai dan membuatnya berdecak kesal. _Ini sama sekali nggak menghasilkan perkembangan, _batinnya. Semua orang pasti setuju, mengingat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan asrama sekarang.

Luhan berlarian kesana-kemari, secara acak membuat televisi, _remote control_ televisi, bahkan meja tempat meletakkan televisi melayang-layang di udara. Kalau dia bosan, dia bisa seenaknya menghentikan pengaruh kekuatan telekinesisnya itu dan bisa-bisa menghancurkan satu-satunya pesawat televisi yang ada di dalam asrama. Alhasil, Tao-lah yang harus mengikuti Luhan ke mana-mana, supaya tidak ada lagi kasus barang-barang berjatuhan dan pecah di sana-sini. Luhan, Luhan...

Putus asa memperhatikan Luhan, Suho kembali menikmati 'kesendiriannya'. Ternyata dia tidak sedang sendiri, karena tiba-tiba Kai muncul di samping kanannya sambil mengeluarkan suara mengorok yang horor luar biasa. Alhasil, Suho melompat dari sofa dan secara refleks melempar sandal tidurnya ke arah Kai. Tapi percuma, Kai bisa menghilang lebih cepat dari satu kedipan mata. _Satu anak setan lagi_, Suho semakin dongkol.

"Wah, apaan nih? _Hyung _sedang menulis surat cinta, ya?" Sekonyong-konyong Kai sudah muncul kembali di sisi lain sofa. Kali ini Suho berhasil menggetok kepalanya dengan sandal tidurnya yang sebelah lagi.

"Bukan! Bukan surat cinta! Pergi, sana!"

"Oke!" Dan _ting_! Kai lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan kepulan asap hitam pekat yang secara alamiah mengalir masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasan sang _leader_. Suho batuk-batuk, sambil mengutuki Kai yang menurutnya bakal menambah polusi udara di bumi karena efek samping teleportasinya itu. Sekali-kali, harus ada yang memberi Kai knalpot pribadi.

Satu setengah jam berlalu sejak pertama kali Suho menjejalkan dirinya duduk di atas sofa kecokelatan yang menjadi hak miliknya itu, tetapi tak ada satupun kata yang mengalir di kepalanya. Pokoknya terjebak di situ-situ saja, dan harus diakui itu membuatnya frustrasi.

Tidak ingin terjebak sendiri, Suho memaksakan dirinya memulai surat itu...

_Dear, Kyungsoo...  
_

Astaga, ini sih terlalu dramatis!

_Dear, D.O...  
_

Kok rasanya jadi aneh, sih? Memangnya masih jaman, ya, mengawali surat dengan kata '_dear_'?

Suho mengotak-atik isi otaknya, secara non-harfiah. Ditelaahnya lagi satu demi satu kata-kata di dalam kamus pada otaknya, tapi tidak ada kata yang cocok. Oh, pantas saja. Apa mungkin ini karena dia sendiri belum pernah menulis surat cinta? Berarti surat cinta buat D.O inilah surat cintanya yang pertama. Memikirkan itu membuat Suho semakin gugup. Dia takut surat cintanya jelek. Lebih buruk lagi, kalau-kalau D.O malah jadi risi kepadanya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba kata-kata motivator itu kembali muncul di dalam benaknya...

_Surat cinta bisa mewakili perasaan seseorang yang mengalaminya._

Begitu kata _Duizhang _Kris. Walaupun cuma dua dari dua belas anggota EXO yang meyakininya. Dua dari dua belas itu adalah dirinya, dan Kris sendiri.

Oke, oke. Kita mulai lagi.

_Hei, D.O, terkadang aku merasa kalau &*$!#%—_

"WOOO! _Wazzup_!_ Wazzuuup_!"_  
_

Chanyeol si jago merah ternyata baru pulang dari pasar. Seperti biasa, dia pasti menjerit-jeritkan kata-kata yang baru dipelajarinya dari _Duizhang_ Kris sampai kerongkongannya sendiri sakit. Suho semakin putus asa. Apakah dia harus ke taman pemakaman terdekat supaya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan? Tidak bisakah Tao menghentikan waktu supaya seluruh isi asrama juga bisa kalem? Eh, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Suho juga pasti ikut-ikutan dibekukan waktu. Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Xiumin saja yang membekukan anak-anak badung itu secara harfiah biar mereka semua tutup mulut? Ini benar-benar membuat depresi.

Tapi Suho tidak mau menyerah. Mumpung D.O belum pulang dari _hiking_ bersama Chen, Baekhyun, dan Lay, dia tetap bersikeras bakal menyelesaikan surat itu tepat waktu, sehari sebelum ulang tahun D.O. Jadi Suho mencobanya lagi, meneruskan surat itu di tengah-tengah keautisan Luhan dan Kai, dan ke-_wazzup_-an Chanyeol.

"Wah! Chanyeol pulang dari pasar!" jerit Luhan tak kalah keras.

"Kau bawa apa, Yeol? Jangan-jangan pasarnya dibikin kebakaran!" Kai tertawa.

Suho mencoba tidak peduli. Pokoknya surat itu harus selesai!

"Aku mencium bau makanan! Ada yang baru pulang dari pasar, ya?" Nah, kalau yang itu suara _Duizhang_ Kris yang masih risau dengan naganya yang tidak muat di kandang manapun. "Kau bawa _bacon_, nggak, buat nagaku?"

Kai di seberang sana menyahut, "Aku baru tahu ternyata naga makannya _bacon__._"

"Masalah buatmu?" tuntutKris.

"LUHAN! JANGAN! ITU BOTOL KECAP! BUKAN PIN BOWLING!"

_PRANG! _Satu botol kecap akhirnya menjadi korban.

"Aduh, hitam semua deh!" keluh Chanyeol.

Suho menggeleng-geleng, masih mengutuki makhluk-makhluk labil di dapur sambil terus memaksakan dirinya menulis surat cinta itu tanpa melihat lagi kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya. Suho akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa kalimat, dan dia bertekad akan segera menyelesaikan paragraf pertama!

"Hei, Yeol! Apa ini?"

"Oh, itu produk kecantikan. Katanya bisa mempercantik bibir." Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Bisa membuat bibirmu lebih berisi. Jadi untukmu Kai, bisa membuat bibirmu jadi besar sekali. Hahaha!"

"Dasar kuda gila!"

"Aku bukan kuda. Aku nggak makan rumput di halaman belakang seperti naganya _Duizhang_ Kris!" ejek Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tahu-tahu kalian membawa-bawa nagaku!" protes Kris.

"Kalau _Duizhang_ Kris punya naga, aku mau memelihara dinosaurus saja deh! Hahaha!"

"Awas kau! Lain kali bakal kulempar mukamu dengan batu supaya bibirmu makin besar!"

"Hooo, tawaranmu menggoda sekali, _Duizhang_."

Sejenak keadaan berubah tenang. Suho pun ikut-ikutan tenang. Setelah bergumul selama berjam-jam dengan keadaan asrama yang sangat kacau, akhirnya Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai bisa diam juga. Suho bisa menyelesaikan dua kalimat dengan sukses, tepat sebelum mereka berteriak lagi.

"Ketiakmu bau!"

"Kau sendiri suka kentut!"

"Hei, Luhan! Itu pasta gigi! JANGAN!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik. "Astaga! Pasta giginya jadi bercampur dengan kecap!"

"Kok warnanya seperti aspal panas, ya?"

"Idih, menjijikan," keluh Kai. "Bersihkan, sana!"

"Terus, nasib pasta gigi kita buat seminggu ke depan bagaimana dong? Kalau nggak gosok gigi, mulutmu baunya seperti mulut buaya, Yeol!" Kris tertawa geli.

"Enak saja! Bibirmu tuh, _Duizhang_! Kayak bibir naga!"

"Sialan kau! HEI! JANGAN KABUR, YEOL!"

"Dasar labil," keluh Kai. "Sekarang kita mau apa, Luhan?"

"Entah."

"Ya sudah, kita nonton yadong aja!"

Mendengar itu, saraf-saraf di telinga Suho menjadi lebih peka. Suho menoleh ke dapur, memberi tatapan tajam kepada dua makhluk di dalamnya.

"Eh, cuma bercanda kok, _Hyung_."

"Awas kalau aku tahu ada yang nonton yadong!"

Kai geleng-geleng, Luhan geleng-geleng, dan Suho pun ikutan geleng-geleng. Setelah dua jam, akhirnya Suho berhasil menyelesaikan surat cinta pertamanya yang penuh perjuangan dan keringat itu. Sialan, ternyata dia berkeringat gara-gara kipas anginnya yang mati. Pasti karena Chen tidak ada di rumah, jadi pasokan listrik berkurang drastis. Untung sekali D.O bakal pulang sore ini, jadi Suho bisa segera menyerahkan surat cintanya, dan listrik di asrama bisa menyala lagi.

Di pojokan terpojok nakas di sisi tempat tidur Suho, di sanalah dia menyimpan sebuah amplop berwarna _aquamarine _yang disimpannya khusus untuk momen ini. Dilipatnya betul-betul lembaran persegi panjang itu. Sisi bertemu sisi, sudut bertemu sudut, hingga... _voila_, jadilah surat itu berada di dalam amplop _aquamarine _bergambar beruang dengan tulisan 'Sweet Moment' yang terlihat begitu... epik. Dia pandai-pandai menyembunyikan amplop aib itu di dalam saku celana jinsnya sebelum keluar lagi menuju ruang tengah.

Hampir saja telat sedetik sebelum tiba-tiba Luhan, Kai, dan Tao muncul secara bersamaan di sana. Di pojok ruangan, Xiumin sedang menatap kejam pada kulkas kecil yang sudah lama berdiri di sana. Entah Xiumin merasa tersaingi ataukah merasa tidak dianggap, hanya dia dan si kulkaslah yang tahu. Chanyeol sepertinya masih memanaskan sup krim ayam di dapur secara manual_—_wanginya benar-benar menggoda. Sehun sedang bertindak sebagai pengganti kipas angin di ruang tengah, sementara Kris_—_untuk kesekian kalinya_—_harus membetulkan posisi televisi dan mencari-cari semua _channel _sampai ketemu.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol membawa senampan sup krim ayam berporsi kuli itu, gendang telinga Suho menangkap suara seseorang yang dikenalinya. Bahkan di antara segala macam teriakan, jeritan, dan desahan yang ditimbulkan teman-teman seasramanya, suara itu masih terdengar paling jelas di telinganya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan D.O sang pujaan hati? D.O sang tambatan hati yang selangkah demi selangkah menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Jantung Suho berdegup tak karuan. Tangannya gemetaran. Dan entah bagaimana nafsu makannya padam seketika. Entah sejak kapan kekuatan meniup milik Sehun seperti tak ada artinya lagi buatnya. Sekarang Suho betul-betul gugup, bahkan tidak sadar kalau dahinya bercucuran keringat, lagi.

"Kami pulang!"

Oh, suara itu. Suara yang indah itu. Ternyata... itu suara Chen. Iya sih, suara Chen memang indah. Menyusul di belakangnya, D.O, dengan tampang suntuk tetapi tetap menawan bagi Suho. Disusul lagi dengan Lay d\an sekantong keripik Lay's di tangannya_—_dia bangga sekali namanya terpampang di bungkus keripik kentang itu_—_dan tepat di belakangnya adalah Baekhyun, calon duta _bacon _nomor satu di Korea. D.O kelihatan paling kalem, dan paling capek. Suho masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Lay di telpon minggu lalu...

_"Oh, jadi kalian _hiking _tanpa kemah?"_

_"Iya dong. Menghemat ruang di dalam ransel kami."_

_"Jadi, tugasmu apa?"  
_

_"Sebagai kotak P3K berjalan."  
_

_"Kalau Chen?"  
_

_"Sebagai penangkal petir."  
_

_"Baekhyun?"  
_

_"Senter abadi."  
_

_"Err, D.O?"  
_

_"Pembuat kemah dari batu... seluas sepuluh meter persegi."  
_

_"Lay, itu namanya gua batu, bukan kemah..."  
_

Jadi, tidak heran kalau D.O sampai di asrama dalam keadaan lelah, letih, dan lesu begitu._  
_

Suho duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding ruangan, di samping D.O. Pikirnya, kalau di adegan-adegan cerita dengan _rating _M, dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada D.O yang sedang bercucuran keringat di sisinya. Tapi Suho menepis keras bayangan aneh yang muncul di kepalanya dan bergidik sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi yadong begitu?

Secepat kilat, tapi tetap bau asap, tiba-tiba Kai muncul di samping Suho. Sesuatu berwarna biru kehijauan bertengger di tangannya. _OH! Sialan! Surat cinta itu!_ Suho berniat merebutnya lagi, tapi Kai jelas lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba Kai sudah berada di antara Luhan dan Chanyeol, dan itu bakal berarti buruk.

"Benar, kan? Suho-_hyung _sedang membuat surat cinta, buat D.O-_hyung_!"

"Heh! Kai! Kembalikan!" Suho mencoba meraihnya, tapi Kai kabur lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Yang terakhir, Kai muncul tepat di belakang D.O, langsung menyerahkan surat beramplop gambar beruang itu ke tangan D.O. Beberapa yang lain tidak menggubris mereka. Malahan, Kai-lah yang paling antusias. Baru setelah D.O menerima surat itu, Kai kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Apaan nih?"

"Tunggu! Jangan dibaca_—_"

"Ini surat cinta? Buatku?"

Suho diam seketika. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Itu... itu..."

Entah Suho sedang berhalusinasi atau apa, dia melihat senyum merekah di antara pipi-pipi D.O. Di luar dugaannya, D.O mungkin bakal menyukai surat itu. Lebih lagi, dia melihat kini pipi D.O menampakkan semburat merah yang samar. Suho girang luar biasa, senang bukan main! Rasanya dia ingin sekali berguling-guling di tempatnya duduk saat itu juga. Berguling-guling di atas bara api juga bakal dia lakukan. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menyatakan perasaannya langsung kepada D.O, tambatan hatinya itu!

Dengan yakin, akhirnya Suho mengaku, "Aku menulisnya seharian ini, mengungkapkan bagaimana rasanya mengenalmu. Tapi, maaf ya, kalau jadinya jelek. Aku tidak membacanya lagi karena tadi berisik sekali.," Suho tersenyum manis.

"Ah, suratmu bisa sejelek apa sih?" Semburat merah itu muncul kembali.

D.O pun mulai membaca...

_Do Kyungsoo,_

_tahukah kau, D.O, aku masih teringat akan pertemuan kita di pasar, ketika kau membuat pasarnya kebakaran. Kau tersenyum dan terlihat begitu manis seperti naga, bahkan bibirmu merah merekah seperti bacon. Ya, aku ingat akan hal itu. Semakin aku menatapmu, bentuk wajahmu makin seperti botol kecap yang hitam semua. Bibirmu besar sekali, membuatku gila. Aku tertegun ketika melihatmu bisa memakan rumput di halaman belakangku, sangat luar biasa. Dan aku lebih bahagia dari seekor dinosaurus ketika mengetahui ternyata kau bisa mengendalikan tanah. Menurutku, sekali-kali aku harus melempar mukamu dengan batu supaya bibirmu semakin menggoda._

_Semakin lama kau tinggal di sini, semakin aku sadar bahwa sikapmu begitu keibuan. Ya, seperti ibu-ibu yang ketiaknya bau dan suka kentut. Kau sering sekali memasak buat kami semua, dan rasa masakanmu sungguh luar biasa. Aku paling suka kimchi saus pasta gigi yang semalam, begitu juga dengan kimbab yang kauisi dengan aspal panas. Entah bagaimana, kau semakin memesonaku._

_Aku tahu aku mungkin konyol, menulis surat cinta di tengah mulut buaya. Tetapi aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu, D.O, sangat mengagumi kemampuan bibirmu memasak. Jika ada yang bisa mengabulkan satu saja keinginanku, maka aku ingin nonton yadong bersamamu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Suho._

D.O melotot. Kai yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping D.O juga melotot. Akhirnya Kai siul-siul _gaje_ bersama Luhan._  
_

Suho nyengir, mukanya bahagia sekali. "Bagaimana? Kau suka nggak?"

_. . ._

Keesokan harinya dunia K-Pop dikejutkan dengan berita _leader _EXO-K mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diri di pohon taoge. Sekian dan terima kasih.

* * *

**.**

**Love Letter?  
**

**©2012**

**.  
**

**A/N: **Maafkanlah Hyungseo yang tiba-tiba kepingin nistain D.O dan Suho, hihihi. Entah kenapa ide fanfic selingan ini datang begitu saja waktu nonton Sponge Bob episode orkestra Squidward yang jadinya kacau balau itu, maka jadilah fanfic nistah ini. Btw Hyungseo nggak pinter sama sekali bikin humor, jadi kalo lucu yah alhamdulillah kalo nggak ya emang niatnya gak bikin humor sih hahaha (plak). Ya sudah, sekian dan terima kasih.~

_Yang gak review gua sumpahin dicium D.O__—_eh, canda, nggak review juga nggak apa. Santai aja. :)


End file.
